Dance Dance Revolution
by LarkaSpirit
Summary: Leon and Cloud bring a DDR system to the Hollow Bastion, and a simple game turns into an all-out get-a-good-grade-or-get-a-bad-dare fest! Namiku Duh Sokai CloudxAerith Flames are Welcomed and then Extinguished.


**Hi! This is a oneshot I was inspired to write, it's Namiku, hints of SorKai and CloudxAerith **

**Riku: Doesn't she ever leave us alone?**

**Namine: No.**

**Riku: That sucks.**

**I own nothing!**

"Hey guys! Check it out!" Sora started poking at a big, strange box that Leon and Cloud had brought to Hollow Bastion.

Everyone, (Riku, Namine, Kairi, Yuffie, Leon, Cloud, and Aerith) came into the room, and stared.

"Uh, Sora?" Riku said, eyeing the box,

"Hmmm?"

"Maybe it isn't smart to poke a box of unidentified…stuff…that Leon and Cloud brought back from a strange world."

Sora shrugged,

"I say we open it!" Yuffie said enthusiastically, and knelt next Sora while helping him pull the wrappings off.

"You guys are insane." Aerith said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh well." Kairi said, and Namine giggled and added,

"It isn't like we can stop them."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Cloud said grimly.

Leon raised his hands in defeat.

"YAY! It's unwrapped!" Yuffie squealed, bouncing up and down.

Everyone crowded around the box.

"What _is _it?" Riku asked nudging the two plastic mats with his boot.

"Okay, who has been to Earth and knows what kind of crap they come out with?" Leon demanded, scanning the faces around him.

Everyone was shocked when Namine tentatively raised a delicate hand.

"YOU'VE been to Earth?" Sora asked, looking at the blonde girl with newfound respect.

"Um, yes. And… this is called a Dance Dance Revolution." She said, brushing a stray tendril of hair away from her face.

"A _what_?" Kairi asked, her eyes wide.

Namine pulled the rest of the items out of the box.

"Okay…we have the system to run it…and we have a TV in the other room…yep. Okay, let's set it up." Riku came next to her and rummaged in the box for instructions.

"Brilliant, now what?" He asked, looking at her curiously. She blushed, an expression not wasted on any of the girls present.

"U-um, now we connect this to this…"

After about an hour, two DDR mats were set up in front of a big TV.

Namine gave Riku, her helper, a high-five, then turned the TV on, and switched it to show the DDR menu.

"Okay," She mused, and stepped onto the center of the mat and navigated to the song menu. She turned around to see everyone gaping at her.

"You've played this before?" Kairi asked,

Namine nodded.

"Erm…before we do this…I suggest we all change into something comfortable so this isn't harder. There is no way that I'm doing this in a dress."

She walked purposefully off, the rest of the girls trailing behind her.

"Here we go." Cloud muttered, and the boys also went to change.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

The boys beat the girls to the DDR console. They stood there impatiently in their sweat pants and T shirts.

"What is taking so long?" Riku growled, glaring at the TV.

Suddenly they heard loud giggles coming closer, and Sora said dramatically,

"And here they…" His voice trailed off as the girls entered the room. Every girl was dressed in short shorts and tank tops, Namine in blue, Kairi in pink, Yuffie in yellow, and Aerith in a light red.

"…are." Sora finished lamely

"Wow." Riku said, his mouth open.

Kairi glared at Sora.

"My face is up here Sora," she waved a hand at her face.

Sora turned bright red, and lifted his eyes.

"Busted." Cloud muttered, a grin creeping onto his face,

"Shut it Cloud, you were doing the exact same to Aerith."

"Is everyone done staring at each other?" Namine asked, grinning, as she walked back onto the mat, brushing against Riku for a second.

"Who were YOU staring at?" Riku asked, smirking. Namine turned bright red.

"No one." She squeaked.

The girls erupted in laughter.

"I won't say LIAR Namine, but I want to!" Yuffie giggled.

Namine scowled, and privately planned to show Yuffie that she wasn't a little shy blonde girl ALL the time. She then turned her attention to the song list again.

"Who was she staring at?" Sora whispered to Riku

"No idea, ask Kairi." He said, privately wishing that Namine had been looking at him.

Namine selected _Only You_, by Captain Jack, and concentrated as the music began.

Her body twisted to the music, and she caught every arrow at the right time. Two minutes later, she stepped off the mat, not even breaking a sweat. Her score came up: A.

"Wow." Everyone said. Namine smirked, and said,

"Okay…why don't we make this interesting, shall we? A person that gets a C+ or higher gets to choose who goes next…but if they get a C or lower, they have to do a dare."

"A dare?" Aerith asked, with her eyebrows raised.

"yep."

"OKAY I'M UP!" Yuffie shrieked.

"Nope." Namine said, shaking her head, she turned to Riku with a grin, "I got an A, so…Riku goes next."

The silver-haired teen shook his head.

"No way!"

Namine smirked.

"Scared?"

"You're evil!" He complained, crossing his arms.

Namine stepped up in front of him, put her hands on his shoulders, and leaned over until there was barely an inch between their faces.

"Doesn't that suck for you?" She murmured, and pulled away. She started walking over to the awestruck girls, and called over her shoulder, "Go get 'em tiger."

Riku was in shock. Namine had just…wow. WOW. For a second he had actually thought that she would kiss him…and he would've kissed her back. He started when Sora waved a hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Riku." He laughed. Riku flushed, and Cloud said,

"As shocking that just was…you've got something to win, and pick Yuffie next, or she's gonna go nuts."

Riku took a deep breath and stepped on the mat, selecting _Drop Out_ as he did so.

Ouch! He thought, as he got his second BOO. This isn't easy. Thankfully, he pulled through with a B, and he stepped off of the mat thankfully.

"Way to go Riku!" Sora cheered, and Riku smirked and pointed him onto the mat.

"Oh come on!" Sora whined. "Why me?"

"I have a feeling that Kairi's been waiting for the moment." He said conspiratorially.

"Riku!" Kairi was bright red and giving Riku a death glare.

"Water break." A pouting Yuffie announced.

Everyone stared, and she grinned slyly. "I have something to discuss with the girls."

Sora nodded in thanks.

Yuffie grabbed Namine's elbow and towed her—and the rest of the girls up to her room.

Leon smiled.

"Anyone up for eavesdropping?"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Riku, Sora, Leon, and Cloud crouched by Yuffie's door as the girls began talking.

"OH MY FREAKING GOD NAMINE! THAT WAS BLOODY UNBELIEVABLE!" Yuffie screamed, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, for a second I thought you were going to kiss him." Aerith snickered,

"Poor Riku." Kairi commented.

"Umm…" Poor Namine was having trouble thinking of what to say. "Well…partially it was to shut Yuffie up about the staring comment…" she said slowly,

Riku frowned; it had just been for Yuffie?

"…and partially I wanted to know what it would be like."

The boy's jaws hit the ground with an almost audible THUD.

"So you have a crush on Riku?" Kairi asked curiously

"More than a crush…but yes. I do."

Riku's heart started to pound, and his head reeled. Wow.

"OHMIGOD! YOU WOULD BE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Yuffie squealed, and started giggling. Suddenly Yuffie's voice took on a sly quality, and she said, "Well I know what dare I'm going to give you if you get a low grade!"

"Do I want to know?" Aerith asked.

"No you do not HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed evilly.

"The boys will be wondering what we're up to. We should go downstairs." Kairi said, and the boys scrambled to get downstairs without arousing suspicion.

"We're back!" Yuffie sang, and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Your turn Sora!" Kairi said, smiling.

Sora picked _Kids in America_…but got a D.

"Oh NO." He groaned. Kairi gave him a sympathetic hug, and everyone but Sora came together and discussed a suitable dare.

Kairi whispered it in Sora's ear, and Sora paled.

KHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKH

Sora stood at the top of the Hollow Bastion base, and started to jump up and down.

"HI EVEWYBODY!" He yelled, "I AM A PINK BUNNY WABBIT FWOM THE ENWEGIZER COMMEWECIAL! I LOVE BWOCCOLI!"

From beneath him, everyone was howling in laughter.

Sora climbed down to meet them, his face red as a tomato.

"I cannot believe you put me through that!" He wailed.

"It was funny." Cloud snickered. Sora gave him a death glare worthy of Riku.

"So who goes next?" Sora growled, his pride injured.

"Well," Aerith said thoughtfully, "Yuffie, Leon, Kairi, Yuffie, and me still haven't gone, so—"

"I wanna go!" Yuffie screamed. "I wanna go, I wanna go, I WANNA GO!"

Everyone exchanged glances.

"Okay," Namine said carefully, "Yuffie, you're next."

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYAY!" Yuffie skipped over to the mat, and selected a really hyperactive song that no one caught the name of. Of course she got an A.

"Ooh! Ooh! I choose Leon!" She said excitedly.

Leon looked like he was about to be thrown off of a cliff.

"Why me?" He asked, rubbing his forehead with his knuckles. Yuffie grimaced.

"You'll choose Aerith, who will want to choose Cloud. You're a lone man out."

"Thanks Yuffie."

Leon picked a song that no one had heard before, and got it over with as soon as possible, and earning himself a B.

"Not bad." Leon acknowledged. He jerked his head at Aerith. "Your turn."

Aerith did _Firefly_…and completely sucked at it. F.

Silence.

"Wow." Sora said, "We need to work on that one."

Aerith glared at him.

"What's the dare?" She demanded, tapping her foot nervously.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"This is NUTS!" Aerith said, glaring the rest of the girls gathered around her.

"I agree." Namine said, "In fact, this borders on mean."

"Namine is my new best friend _Yuffie!_" She snapped. Yuffie grinned, and spun Aerith around to face a mirror.

Aerith screamed.

"YUFFIE!!!"

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHK

Aerith's shriek echoed through the building, and Cloud looked up nervously.

"What do you think they're doing to her?" He asked to nobody in particular, pacing the room. Leon shook his head and said gloomily,

"I'm not sure I want to know. So much for us being mature adults."

There was a noncommittal grunt throughout the room.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU YUFFIE!" Aerith hissed, staring at her reflection with openmouthed horror.

"Well, our dare was to dress you up like a secret Agent and have you do a gymnastics routine, so you do fit the part." Kairi commented.

Aerith was wearing skintight black leather pants, a matching black leather vest under which she was wearing a really short black shirt. Yuffie had pulled Aerith's hair back in a really tight ponytail, and given it black streaks.

"I'm afraid that Cloud's going to drool." Yuffie said in mock sadness.

"Shut it." Aerith said. "Let's get this over with."

She stalked down the stairs, and threw open the door with a bang.

"Holy shit." Cloud said, gaping at Aerith.

She turned red, and said,

"Thanks to my fantastic friends—minus Namine—I now have to pretend to be a secret agent and do a gymnastics routine."

"Get to it." Kairi said with a grin.

"Traitor." Aerith muttered, and she did an astonishing number of handstands, cartwheels, tucks, jumps, and flips.

The girls were giggling, and the boys were looking in any other direction.

Aerith stalked off, her face red with humiliation. Namine smacked Kairi and Yuffie on their heads, and went to help Aerith wrestle her hair out of the unbelievably tight ponytail.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKH

"Never, ever, EVER again." Aerith growled.

Yuffie smiled.

"Cloud, it's your turn!" Kairi said cheerfully.

Cloud grunted, and took his turn, narrowly missing a dare with a C+.

"It's over…" Namine said mournfully.

"Well," Yuffie said thoughtfully,

Everyone looked at her.

"There are two mats, right? We could have a competition, or something."

"I like it." Namine said. Riku nodded slowly.

"Great!" Yuffie said, clapping. "Namine and Riku go first!"

"WHAT?!" Namine and Riku yelled at the same time.

"Oh, and Namine?" Yuffie smirked. "Let's make it a little more interesting."

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKH

Namine and Riku were standing on the mats.

To outline the catastrophe of events:

Yuffie had said that they had to get A's, or she'd throw out a dare that would make them (Namine mostly) wish…well, it wouldn't be good. Blackmail, mostly.

Namine looked nervously at Riku.

"You ready?" She asked,

"Yep." Riku said, and _Firefly_ began.

"Why are we doing this song?" Namine shouted.

"Yuffie chose it!" Riku yelled back.

"I HATE YOU YUFFIE!" Namine screamed.

"It's for your own good Namine." Yuffie said, smirking.

No one saw her nudge the mat ever so slightly under Namine's feet, and three BOOS showed up on her screen.

"NO!"

Finally the song ended, Riku receiving a B with Namine.

Yuffie sat on the ground like a satisfied cat, and purred,

"Namine, tell Riku everything you said upstairs."

Namine paled.

"Am I allowed to skip?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"But…what if it's one sided?"

"Just do it Namine!" Yuffie yelled.

Namine turned to Riku, and took in a deep breath.

"Okay…I'vebeensecretlyinlovewithyoufromthedaythatwe'vemetandIknowthatyouprobablydon'tfeelthesame,butIloveyouanywayyou'rethebravesthottestguyI'veeverknownandI'msorryfornottellingyou." She said in a rush.

"Okay…that's definitely not what you said upstairs, but…"

"You were listening?!"

"Yes." Riku flushed violently.

"Okay. I'm just…locking myself in the guest room for a while and plotting revenge on Yuffie. I'll be back in a few hours." Namine ran to the guest room and started to cry.

During Namine's speech, Riku had been standing in shock in front of her. He wanted to scream YES at the top of his lungs, and then glare at Yuffie for the next hour and a half for making Namine go through that.

"I'm…going after Namine." He told the silent group, and walked off in search of her.

When he got to her door, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She opened it, a sliver of her face showing.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." She sighed.

He walked in and sat on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to say that in front of everyone—"He began.

"It's not your fault. Besides, it was coming out sometime." She said gloomily.

"True." Riku said. There was silence for a moment. "Did you mean it?" He asked.

"Yes." Namine said softly.

"YES!" He jumped up and pumped the air. Namine started laughing helplessly at the sight of him leaping up. He stepped up next to her and pressed his lips to hers. She was stiff with shock for a second before lacing her hands into his hair and kissing him back.

KHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKHKKHKHKH

"You planned this." Kairi accused Yuffie.

Yuffie grinned.

"I thought they'd make a cute couple. Now onto Aerith and Cloud!"

Kairi giggled.

"Stop giggling Kairi, you and Sora are after them."

Kairi stopped giggling.

**Namine: That's it?! **

**Riku: Well, at least it doesn't suck. **

**Namine: What was with me at the beginning? I was acting weird!**

**Larka: I'm guessing you're referring to the part where you--**

**Namine: Almost kiss Riku? Yes!**

**Riku: I liked that part. **

**Larka: Sigh. Review readers!**


End file.
